Talk:Talion A.D.
Quest Guidance I've noted that the quest guider (the triangle) does not seem to appear after I read the pocketagent from the corpse below the meat shop. Instead, after meeting Tong in the parking garage causes the quest guider to the main quest triangle guided me to the sewers. Before meeting with Tong but after accepting the Q from Wing none of the folks showed up. Is this related to the "Augmented Edition"? --Radnus 16:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You are experiencing the same bug I got (actually twice, once in talion ad and once in shanghai justice) where quest-relevant PDAs do not trigger correctly if the player loads a new map before reading it course this is not proven, this has happened to enough people to be a legitimate problem. The SJ glitch fixed itself in the doorway to tue basement of the hive, I did not find a solution for this one, but Walking around Hengsha may fix this. I doubt this is exklusive to the Aug Edition Dorgles 16:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) its not a bug, but the game let you think for yourself for once. the note says that the new hideout is in a sewer. im not gonna ruin this chanse for true players to find out themself, but if you REALLY need help on this one, then check out a walktrough on youtube or google it.~Storm Funsoms :ty. good to know its not something gone wrong in (my) game. 14:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :this is most definitely a bug and not planned to let the player think for himself "for once". even if that was the case, after reading the pda the objective to read the pda should be checked, but it stays unchecked, giving it the impression that the game glitched. why would the developers do that so randomly and only once in the game? the game uses the majority of the play time to establish a certain gameplay style and this behavior goes straight against it and would be considered bad game design if it was intentional. so it's a bug for sure and should be mentioned in the article. same goes for the fact that the conversation with the doctor that triggers this quest can only be started by approaching him from the front. 20:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Reward Notes I noticed that in my playthrough during which I freed Zelazny , Dr. Wing gave me a Praxis kit no matter which conversation path I took. Anybody else? 21:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Could be trivia, but - I think the title is an additional reference to the movie Babylon, AD, which is in turn based on the novel Babylon Babies... I vaguely remember hearing it bandied about in one of the commentaries though, or perhaps I'm confusing that thought. Regardless, there is something strangely satisfying about using doing a takedown, snarfing down an energy bar, and then doing another. Never fails to put a smile on my face! AnotherGoat 09:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Taking Down Michael Zelazny Deus Ex - Human Revolution - Talion A.D. Squad Takedown http://youtu.be/gMJrdDC6ncA Hey here's a quick way to take out Michael Zelazny (Talion A.D.) and his squad without talking to them if you aren't sure how to do so efficiently. Icarus Landing System? For another pacifist approach if the player has the Icarus Landing System augmentation it is possible to stun Zelazny and his team by jumping from the balcony. Can anyone confirm this? The balcony above doesn't seem to have the height necessary to allow triggering the Icarus, even if jumping. _۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 07:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC)